bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tillian Juturna
"She's gone, Skyra...she's gone." '' -Tillian's apparent final words, spoken to Skyra about Emotia. '''Tillian Juturna '''is a Toa of Gravity who served a major role in the events of the BZIII. He was a commander in the Po-Koro Guard and was renowned for his heroism across Mata Nui for acts such as killing the first Rahkshi in living memory in the Battle of Po-Koro, the subsequent repair of the village in the rebuilding efforts, and helping arrest the rogue "Lord of Winter" Hiemalis in the Battle of the Hospital of the Guard. He later went on to disband the Crimson Nova chapter of the Thieves Guild and rescue a group of Ta-Koro Guardsmen from a group of Mark Bearers including notorious murderer Utu. History Ga-Koro Not much is known about Tillian's history pre-BZIII, though it is known he was born in Ga-Koro 180 years before the events of the BZIII (making him the equivalent to a eighteen year-old human). He lived in Ga-Koro, where he ended up becoming a Toa a couple years before the events of the game. On the day of the Battle of Po-Koro, he walked along the Ga-Koro beach where he accidentally bumped into several beings who were trying to start a beach party. To get some peace and quiet, Tillian went to Po-Koro to try and have a day to himself. On the way, however, he learned of the attempted murder of a member of the Chronicler's Company, Hafu, and decided to try and help investigate that. At the crime scene, he met a Vortixx, Readra, who he conversed with briefly. The Battle of Po-Koro Meanwhile, six Rahkshi (Chameleon, Cyclone Fear,Heat Vision, Hunger, and Teleportation.) attacked and killed the members of a convoy, leaving only a single Ussal Crab as the survivor of the massacre. They began to travel to Po-Koro, letting out screeches of fury that allowed the village to try and muster up defenses. Tillian was the first to properly identify the creatures as Rahkshi, and as such, he decided to help defend the village as best as he could. The defenders, however, were not prepared for the onslaught of the Sons of Makuta, and were quickly put on the defensive by the six creatures. One in particular, the Rahkshi of Hunger, jumped at Tillian almost immediately after killing a Matoran, and Tillian immediately began a duel to the death with the creature. After scoring a small hit on the Vorahk, the Rahkshi of Cyclone began to assist its brother, sending Tillian through the wall of a hut. He got up and threw one of the downed statues that stood sentinel over Po-Koro at the Rahkshi. The two threw the statue off and charged at Tillian, who tried and failed to decaptitate both creatures and was disarmed. He managed to throw the Rahkshi of Hunger into the air a good three hundred feet before the Rahkshi of Cyclone distracted him. The Rahkshi of Hunger fell to the ground, dislocating his shoulder, and the two teamed up on Tillian to try and drain his energy. The Toa of Gravity flew through the cyclone, however, and bucked the Rahkshi (now with a relocated shoulder) into a wall, collapsing it on the creature. With the Rahkshi of Cyclone now distracted by Karkhalm, Tillian began to duel the Rahkshi of Hunger, quickly disarming it and sending its spear over the city walls. The Rahkshi tried to transform into a living bullet and spear through Tillian, but he picked up the downed statue and re-dislocated the shoulder of the Rahkshi, who screamed out in pain and attacked Tillian, biting into his shoulder and draining him of his energy. Tillian whipped out a throwing axe and tried to decapitate his assailant, but the Rahkshi was only half-decapitated and was momentarily distracted before stepping on Tillian's throat, trying to crush his windpipe. Tillian lifted up the Rahkshi with Gravity and vertically impaled the creature, stabbing him from between his legs through his head, killing the creature. The Rahkshi of Teleportation came to the aid of its brother too late, cracking one of Tillian's ribs before managing to escape with the other four survivors. Tillian went to a makeshift first aid hospital, where he found Readra, who had had his left leg amputated below the knee by the Rahkshi of Heat Vision. After meeting up with Karkhalm and Readra, the Toa and the two Vortixx went to Turaga Onewa's hut, where Onewa commended Tillian for his efforts in the battle and asked if he could help stay and rebuild the village. Tillian accepted, and was quickly accepted as a commander in the Po-Koro Guard. He spent much of the day rebuilding the Po-Koro City Walls and Market District before grabbing a quick dinner. After that, he went to go to sleep at his hut, but after a couple minutes of restlessness, he went to fly to Ta-Koro to try and clear his head. Ta-Koro Fortress Hospital Upon arrival, Tillian found the Ta-Koro Hospital of the Guard under siege and went to attack, meeting a small group of doctors and Mark Bearers who had arrived to help. Tillian and a Mark Bearer, Jikal, went to strike at Hiemalis, who was the lone attacker of the hospital. After a stalemate, a Toa of Air named Dail evacuated the fighters before flying out of the hospital and commanding all Toa with the power of Gravity to tear it down. Tillian put forth twice as much effort as anyone else, levelling one quarter of the hospital singlehandedly. After Hiemalis was captured, Ta-Koro was in chaos: bodies were pinned under rubble and rescue workers had nowhere to take the wounded. Tillian ordered all wounded taken to the Lavapool Inn near the hospital, and with Riaril, the head doctor of one of the medical teams in the hospital, he helped with many of the injuries from the battle. Tillian stayed up all through the night helping the wounded while everyone else slept. The next morning, Tillian ate breakfast with a group of Mark Bearers from the battle, including Emotia, a Toa of Water whom he had healed the previous night. The two quickly developed crushes on each other which culminated when Tillian accidentally gave her a painkiller that doubled as a truth serum. She quickly revealed her affections for him, and, after Tillian did the same, the group decided to go to Le-Koro to pick up supplies on the way to Dail's stronghold, Riven Dail. Le-Koro On the way to buy supplies, though, Skyra ran into a friend of his: Havon, leader of the Hau Karda, who were throwing a musical for charity in Le-Koro. After he and Skyra put a heckler in his place, Tillian began to watch the show. After finishing the show, the group threw a surprise 180th birthday party for Tillian. After the party, Tillian went to sleep. The next morning, Tillian was eating breakfast when Jaron suddenly keeled over from a heart attack. After bringing the Toa of Fire to a hospital and (seemingly) unsuccessfully being able to resuscitate him, Tillian dejectedly began to take a walk to try and shake off the shock of the Toa's "death." Jaron, however, was alive and well, and after a short celebration, Tillian went out to buy a new shirt to replace the one soaked in Jaron's blood. While shopping, he was attacked and taken captive by Laryla, a higher-up of the Crimson Nova chapter of the Mata Nui Thieves Guild, who had been informed of a threat to the Guild and believed Tillian was a driving force behind that threat. Her boyfriend, a Toa of Plasma named Feyrren, began to interrogate and torture Tillian, who was soon rescued by Jaron, Agzinel, and Reaver. Tillian went on to torture Feyrren for information, which culminated in the Toa of Plasma's demise when Tillian cut open his stomach to retrieve intelligence pertaining to the contract on his life. Before leaving the stronghold, Tillian took a dossier that revealed information on another individual Crimson Nova had its eye on: a Toa of Ice and Mark Bearer named Dorian, who was hiding out in Ga-Wahi. After reading that a group of Ta-Koro Guardsman that involved an acquaintance of his, Angelus, had went to track down Dorian and never returned, Tillian and Jaron disposed of Laryla (who was later killed by her old mentor, Sev) and the group travelled on to Ga-Koro. Return to Ga-Koro Tillian was on his way to Angelus's last known location when he saw a member of the recently-disbanded Crimson Nova chop down a large tree, aiming to kill Emotia and Reaver. Tillian blocked the strike, but recrushed his hurt rib in the process. After regaining consciousness, Tillian began to search for Angelus, and found him by "accidentally" flying into the Toa of Fire. After a short, coded exchange (in which Angelus passed off the Charm of Purity, which he had recently discovered) Tillian flew off. After showing the charm to Jaron and Nikila, Jaron gave him a book on the Charms and the Virtues, Principles, and Kohlii Principles of Mata Nui, which Tillian began to study interestedly. After Skyra and Tillian formulated a strategy for the coming battle, they went to find Jaron, who had died of unknown causes only minutes before. Jaron left Tillian his badge and title as Captain, which were combined into the rank of Lieutenant Colonel of the Po-Koro and Ta-Koro Guards. After Jaron's burial, Tillian went in to try and rescue Emotia and Reaver, whose covers had been blown in a sting op involving the Mark Bearers. In the ensuing battle, Tillian killed Dorian, who had been heavily injured during Angelus and Tuara's escape. The Mark Bearers quickly ganged up on him, and only quick intervention by the other non-Mark Bearers stopped Tillian from rushing into a suicide charge. They went to the outskirts of Ga-Koro to try and find some new Mark Bearers, and while headed there, Reaver, who had been jealous of the attention Emotia had been giving the Toa of Gravity, tried to kill him by throwing him off his surfboard. Tillian survived, however, and was quickly reinforced by the rest of his team. When he learned that Reaver had attacked him, he refused to believe it, and flew off in shock until he found Dorian's grave. Severely injured and on the breaking point, Tillian collapsed into a coma. While comatose, the Mark Bearers, sans Emotia, began to fight the non-Mark Bearers, though this fight was disrupted by an assassin. Meanwhile, Tillian was seeing visions of the future, where he systematically butchered the denizens of Po-Koro, Krayn included, followed by one of him murdering Skyra on the lip of the Mangai Volcano. Tillian finally awoke after a "final conversation" with the Rahkshi that he had killed, and was soon reunited with Naona, who had come trying to return him to Po-Koro. Just as he was about to leave, a Dikapi came, telling of Turaga Onewa's kidnapping and the destruction of the Po-Koro Guard garrisons left in Po-Koro. Battle of the ''Infernavika After a quick investigation of Po-Koro, Tillian permitted the creation of The Aggressors, a task force led by Naona to apprehend the pirates responsible for Onewa's kidnapping. Tillian quickly deduced that the ship responsible was the Infernavika, which he had seen raid Ga-Koro several times. He returned to Ga-Koro to get Emotia and flew to Ta-Koro, where he learned that Matau and Nokama had also been kidnapped. In a fit of rage, Tillian attacked Krayn, only to be stopped by the Infernavika's surprised assault. In the resulting battle, Tillian ended up dueling the captain of the ship, Raknar, and, while distracted and outgunned, he was shot several times by the Skakdi's Zamor Launcher and disk turrets, falling into the ocean. Wounded yet undefeated, Tillian climbed out of the water and attacked Raknar, tossing the captain into the water. The resulting battle heavily damaged both the Infernavika and the Aggressors ship, the Fowadi. Finally, the Turaga was recovered and Tillian made his escape after a final duel with Perkahn, who refused to accept a possible pardon despite his acquaintance's pleas. Ta-Koro and Marriage After reencountering Krayzikk, the Titan began to annoy the already-shaken Tillian, and the two began to rage at each other. Only the interference of Skyra, Emotia, and Naona prevented them from coming to blows. Finally, Tillian agreed that they all needed some rest, and on the way, he and Emotia talked a bit about their future. The conversation was interrupted by the realization that Ta-Koro was blockaded. Using some of the last of his elemental energy, Tillian lifted the group into the air and safely into Ta-Koro, following them on his surfboard. As he did so, his elemental energy failed him, and he crashed headfirst into the town square of Ta-Koro. After recovering, they went to the Lavapool Inn, where Tillian found Jaron's old tenor ukulele in his bag and played a song dedicated to the Toa of Fire, which was granted mass appeal by Jaron's brother, Corik. After proclaiming that Tillian was part of "the family", Tillian and Jaron shared a conversation before he and Emotia went to his room. While there, Tillian decided to ask for Emotia's hand in marriage: she promptly agreed. After celebrating the night away, Tillian went to find Skyra and Krayn to tell them the good news. While there, however, the group was ambushed, and Emotia kidnapped by Pollux Troy, hitman for Crimson Nova. Tillian pursued the Vortixx to Le-Koro, where he and Skyra captured him and prepared him for interrogation. During the interrogation, however, Pollux got the drop on Tillian, lying and saying he had murdered Emotia and thrown her into the jungle; this distracted Tillian long enough for Pollux to gain the hypodermic needle Tillian was about to use on him and jab it into Tillian's chest. Pollux made his escape and Tillian died in Skyra's arms. Seven minutes later, however, two Gukko Force soldiers working for an unidentified third party brought Tillian's body to a scientist in an abandoned Crimson Nova outpost, who revived Tillian and gave him a strange golden vial. After reuniting with the group, Tillian attacked the Crimson Nova outpost that Emotia was housed in and retrieved her. While leaving, though, the group was attacked by Pollux and two others, and the vial Tillian was carrying broke. The chemicals inside absorbed into his bloodstream, and Tillian was mutated into a vampiric Toa and began to engage the bounty hunters. Abilities and Traits Tillian is light, friendly, carefree, but with an air of seriousness about him that can be awakened in truly dire times of need; this has often lead to methods of interrogating some may consider sadistic or evil, but Tillian maintains that it is for the greater good. He's been under a heavy amount of stress to live up to his position as a "hero" since the Battle of Po-Koro. Despite this, he has a powerful sense of humor that is running on at least a couple cylinders at all times: whether light, dark, or gallows humor, Tillian always has come through with a joke. He is a skilled fighter, though it appears that not even he was aware of this trait, having marveled at his combat prowess during his fight with the Rahkshi. He has a well-honed control over his element of Gravity and is an excellent flyer, thanks to extended use of his Kanohi Kadin. Tillian is also an able medic, having worked as a volunteer in a Ga-Koro hospital and having a thorough understanding of most medical procedures. This was demonstrated when he and Riaril worked together with another doctor to heal the wounded Emotia and Onuzek in the aftermath of the Ta-Koro Hospital of the Guard's destruction. After his mutation, Tillian's irises have turned golden, and he has adopted several vampiric qualities, including a thirst for blood and elongated, fang-like teeth. Equipment Tillian has two throwing axes and two Katana, which he used to his full potential in the battle with the Rahkshi. After killing the Vorahk, he took its Staff of Absorption as a prize, though he has not yet managed to learn exactly how to wield it. He was also gifted with a Ta-Koro Guard issue long-knife. He uses the Kanohi Kadin, Mask of Flight, which he considers to be the greatest mask of all time. He also has a surfboard that he rides around for transportation that was given to him by Emotia. Relationships Friends and Allies *Naona *Emotia *Jaron (Completely crazy high-ranking guardsman, old man, adoptive father, and drunkard. Currently, dead. Making most of Tillian's group rather unhappy, but, well, that's their problem.) *Jikal *Skyra Daring *Reaver *Readra *Karkhalm *Onuzek *Nikila *Krayn *Perkahn (acquaintance/pirate, though Tillian is known to harbor respect for the Toa and tried during the Battle of the Infernavika ''to grant Perkahn a pardon) Enemies *Hiemalis *Iris *Laryla *Feyrren *Crew of the Infernavika (sans Perkahn) Quotes ''"Blimey. you surprise me, my friend. Look at me: I thought I knew how to fight." -Readra "Ya, well...you Ga-Korans don't got nothing on tree-speak. You don't got the lip-flapping or the skill-traits to achieve-master it." "Yes, well, when I want to get into a speak-talk contest with you, wind-surfer, I'll consider-ponder asking you." -Skyra and Tillian, joking about Mata-Nuian linguistics. Trivia *Originally intended to be a fun, breezy character by Tyler Durden, Tillian found himself in Po-Koro on the eve of the Rahkshi attacks and gradually became his most staff plot oriented character. *Tillian is renowned as a hero in several of the Koro, including Ga-Koro (where he stopped several robberies), Po-Koro (where he defended the village against the Rahkshi) and Ta-Koro (where he helped arrest Hiemalis, and rescue and heal the injured from the Battle of the Fortress Hospital.) *Tillian has a habit of quoting real-life popular fiction; examples of this include several Pulp Fiction and Star Wars references in the Lavapool Inn, as well as a Jaws quote before the Battle of Po-Koro: "We're gonna need a bigger gun.") *It is implied in a conversation with a banished Toa of Iron named Perkahn that Tillian once spent a short amount of time in Ta-Koro; his familiarity with the village's layout after the Battle of the Fortress Hospital seems to confirm this. *Tillian became a meme amongst the BZPRPG players, and several Chuck Norris-style jokes emerged about him. This is due to Tillian's popularity as a character and due to the fact that he was not, in fact, meant to do anything that he has done so far in-game. *Tillian is currently the highest-ranked Player Character military officer in the game. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Po-Koro Guard Category:Aggressors Task Force Category:Guard Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Sentinels Category:Musicians Category:Ba-Toa Category:Officers